Kiri
Kiri are a dragon-equine hybrid creature that are said to be descended from Dracanwynne. They can be as small as 7 foot at their shoulders to nearly 12 foot at the highest. They are brutal creatures and very sturdy. Due to the harshness of their homelands, they've become hardened and can be standoffish. It's common for a Kiri to 'look down' on others. While they are intimidating not all Kiri are brutal warriors that kill everything they see. There are many Kiri who are kind and friendly to those who they don't know. Unlike their smaller, Fruit Bloom descendants, they cannot grow any type of fruit. __TOC__ Standard Standard Kiri are large creatures ranging from 7 feet at the shoulders to 12 feet. Standard Kiri can be classified into three different subtypes, these include, Standard, Unicorn, and Pegasus. Though some Kiri have Unicorn horns they're not typically great with magic, instead, they are used as weapons and protection. Kiri live in small villages to large cities and the occupations focus more on hard labour. Traits Charge If you move at least 30 feet straight toward a target and then hit it with a melee weapon attack on the same turn, you can immediately follow that attack with a bonus action, making one attack against the target with your hooves. Flight A creature, with wings only, with this supernatural or extraordinary ability, can cease or resume flight as a free action. If the ability is supernatural, it becomes ineffective in an antimagic field, and the creature loses its ability to fly for as long as the antimagic effect persists. Hooves Your hooves are natural melee weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal bludgeoning damage equal to 1d4 + your strength modifier, instead of bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Savage Attack When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon Attack, you can roll one of the weapon’s damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. Seraph Seraph Kiri are rare Pegasai that have two sets of wings that can choose to use just one set of wings or both set of wings when flying. Using both sets of wings allows them to move more quickly though, using only one set of wings allows them to fly further. These Kiri can be found living with Standard Kiri though they typically keep to themselves. Traits Flight A creature with this supernatural or extraordinary ability can cease or resume flight as a free action. If the ability is supernatural, it becomes ineffective in an antimagic field, and the creature loses its ability to fly for as long as the antimagic effect persists. Hooves Your hooves are natural melee weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal bludgeoning damage equal to 1d4 + your strength modifier, instead of bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Savage Attack When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon Attack, you can roll one of the weapon’s damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. Duocorn Duocorn Kiri are rare Unicorns that have two horns in the centre of their foreheads. They are the same size as Standard Unicorn Kiri. Their temperaments tend to be fouler than Standard Kiri and they can typically be found wandering on their own. Despite their adversity to being around others, they make fantastic tacticians. Their horns, however, are not used for magic as, much like their Standard Unicorn Kiri counterparts, are not very good at it. Traits Charge If you move at least 30 feet straight toward a target and then hit it with a melee weapon attack on the same turn, you can immediately follow that attack with a bonus action, making one attack against the target with your hooves. Hooves Your hooves are natural melee weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal bludgeoning damage equal to 1d4 + your strength modifier, instead of bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Savage Attack When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon Attack, you can roll one of the weapon’s damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. DracanKiri DracanKiri are creatures that are bred from a Dracanwynne and Kiri coupling. The offspring can range from being more Kiri in nature to more Dracan. Those who lean more toward a Dracanwynne nature are larger than those who lean more toward Kiri. Depending on the parent's and the type of Dracanwynne the DracanKiri offspring can have a variety of personalities. DracanKiri can sometimes breathe fire and can be picked out from the Dracan horns they grow atop their heads. They can have a double set of horns or a single set of horns. Traits Breath Weapon A breath weapon attack usually deals damage and is often based on some type of energy (such as fire). Such breath weapons allow a Reflex save for half damage (DC 10 + 1/2 breathing creature's racial HD + breathing creature's Con modifier; the exact DC is given in the creature's descriptive text). A creature is immune to its own breath weapon unless otherwise noted. Some breath weapons allow a Fortitude save or a Will save instead of a Reflex save. Most creatures with breath weapons are limited to a number of uses per day or by a minimum length of time that must pass between uses. Such creatures are usually smart enough to save their breath weapon until they really need it. * Using a breath weapon is typically a standard action. * No attack roll is necessary. The breath simply fills its stated area. * Any character caught in the area must make the appropriate saving throw or suffer the breath weapon's full effect. In many cases, a character who succeeds on his saving throw still takes half damage or some other reduced effect. * Breath weapons are supernatural abilities except where noted. * Creatures are immune to their own breath weapons unless otherwise noted. * Creatures unable to breathe can still use breath weapons. (The term is something of a misnomer.) Flight A creature with this supernatural or extraordinary ability can cease or resume flight as a free action. If the ability is supernatural, it becomes ineffective in an antimagic field, and the creature loses its ability to fly for as long as the antimagic effect persists. Hooves Your hooves are natural melee weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal bludgeoning damage equal to 1d4 + your strength modifier, instead of bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Savage Attack When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon Attack, you can roll one of the weapon’s damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. Category:Races